Fallen Ill
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: I got bored and decided to put my story Just a Cold through google translate. I did German to English to Spanish to French to German again and then back to English. Enjoy a good laugh :)


**Only a cold**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not even "The Outsiders" or Curtis band. Beneficial owners of "The Outsiders" is SE Hinton. They were obsessed with him. I do not make a profit of the stories I write on this site.**

 **N / A: Yes, I like it, or even if you hate it, you are to tell me in a position in a magazine. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they are. Many thanks.**

 **Viewpoint (November 4, 1966) is ponyboy**

 **Part 1: Brothers Forever. Even with two a.m**

Summary: How ponyboy comes with a cold morning, he tried to keep it away from soda, but the average Curtis has other plans. He feels better about his brother.

Another wild stinging red nose itched. Tremblant something violent, I held my breath, so I do not wake up Sodapop for me. Sneezing stopped me anyway. I sneezed loudly uneven Sodapop from a deep sleep on my side.

"My God, ponyboy" Sodapop stretched, with a small smile. "You scare a man to death, why do it now." Even in the dim light, I knew that something was wrong with me, but when he asked me, I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I said hoarsely. He laid a cold hand on his forehead and on my cheek. I sneezed unexpectedly quickly turn your head to the side. He rubbed her back. I shook my head when pounding in my ears.

"It hurts your head?" Soda asked in a softer voice than normal. I nodded and grimaced. Bad idea. He and two aspirin and a glass of water resigned. I hit my hand over my mouth, water, ignored and swallowed the dry aspirin.

"He's just a cold, Soda," I said, wincing as talks in trouble my throat. Soda seem to believe me, but nodded.

"Well, if you do not feel good in the morning, I'll tell Darry, right?" The strikes. I nodded wearily. He threw his arm over my hot little body.

"Go to sleep, he met". It does not have to be told twice. I slept peacefully with the arms of Soda insurance to me, keeping me from all demons.

 **Part 2: Out of town**

 **View Darry (December 13, 1963)**

 **Summary: If Mr and Mrs Curtis to go to Texas to visit friends, Darry come with the flu. It gets worse or admit the patient, and let the care of his brothers to take care of him? When he asked for Sadicofan 1963rd**

Although it turned out, only twenty degrees, I was shaking again. My head was on fire, and my whole body ached.

It's just a cold, I thought. The flu had passed through the camp, constantly beating workers. Although I'm not much to get sick, I would need to know to me. Only a matter of time with him

My parents were out of town this week and let me take my two younger brothers. How can I take my cold skin, as my brother 14 and my brother arrives 11 years?

Coughing, I opened the screen door and stepped into the stuffy house. I hardly recognize my brothers kids when I went in. I went straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower. As soon as I got dressed and completely myself, finally I could just sit in the chair for a few minutes.

"It feels good, Dar-Bear?" Soda asked me in a worried voice. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," my hoarse voice came muffled and sharper than he wanted it to be. Sodapop leaned on the couch and watching this broadcast program carefully. It has been several times to see, when he saw them.

I wish I was there on the chair ever could. Despite my fatigue, I forced myself to dinner. My world turned colors together dizziness and blurred. The rooms with the title, and had to keep a break in order to take over the presidency.

Sodapop came to me and put his hand on my fevered brow, as I regained my balance.

"My God, Darry, its combustion! Go to bed, I can take on ponyboy" Soda has taught me. Normally, I argued, but I was so tired that I allowed myself to drink, brings me back to my bed I pulled the blanket and not collapse basically. He stepped back and smiled, threw the blanket over me.

"Thanks, buddy," I whispered to thank, before I fell asleep.

 **Part 3: late nights and sore throat**

 **Summary: Steve Sodapop and stay up late at night, and the next day Sodapop wake with a sore throat. He thinks he's just a hangover, but you will find that there is something worse?**

 **Sodapop POV (April 27, 1966)**

My head pounding cruelly. He felt like someone took a hammer to my temples. Stupid cat, I told myself. I could do better, much, especially since I do not usually drink much drink.

Pony came into my room and told me I had to get up. I did not want to, but I could not in my legs took me into the room, only the strength to cough.

"Excited night?" Dad joked when my site. I gave him a quizzical look, trying my balls slide down.

"Take an aspirin and take it easy today," Mom said, smiling. I'm glad that I'm not crazy.

 **OOOOOOO**

The next morning I woke up feeling worse. My stomach rolled and I struggled to keep last night's dinner. Darry stuck his head into my room and told me that I was on the school. I was running late, again.

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I began to cough and was difficult, in a position before the coming into my room to breathe my mother. It was crowded at the beginning, it was my not very large room.

She set her sweet little hand on his forehead. "My poor baby. I do not want today in school, you" he said softly, gently and smiled at me. I put my head on my pillow, exhausted. Ponyboy came into my room to see what was happening.

Darry read her curious expression. "Sodapop is sick," he said.

Ponyboy promised: "I am a soup that you can do," he smiled, perhaps the illness was not so bad, at least I had a loving family ...

 **N / A: I could this other group members outside you want. Please leave a comment on fabulous! Thanks for reading!**

 **Stay Gold**

 **~ Ali xXx**

 **(It even changed my name!)**


End file.
